


Big Announcement

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 31 days of writing, DCVerseBingo20, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Everyone needs a little encouragement when things in our lives change.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Aim for the Stars [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, DC Universe Bingo





	Big Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the twelfth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: The piece contains only dialogue. I also used this story for square B5 on my DCVerseBingo card, New Baby.  
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Oliver Jonas Queen, don't you dare storm away from me! Just because you don't like the words coming out of my mouth, does not mean you can just ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you, Felicity. I am trying to wrap my head around everything. That's a lot of information to just throw at a person unexpectedly."

"I mean, it's not entirely unexpected. We were both involved in the whole process."

"You know what I meant. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know it is, Oliver. But there's nothing that says you won't be able to handle it. You've been able to run around at night as the Green Arrow and then still hold a steady job as the Mayor of Star City during the day."

"That's different, Felicity."

"How is it going to be different for you? Of the _two_ of us, I think I'm the one that is going to be dealing with the most change."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this…"

"Now's a good time to tell me. Look, Oliver, we love each other, and we will get through this together. No matter what."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Am I sure about what? That we love each other? I would hope that the wedding band on your left-hand means that you love me."

"I love you more than anything, Felicity. But I'm scared."

"I'm scared too. Look at the example I grew up with. My mom didn't know how to be a mother, especially after my dad left. I'm downright terrified of becoming a mom, Oliver."

"You'll be an amazing mom. You don't give your mother enough credit. She single-handedly raised the most beautiful, intelligent, incredible woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"You'll make a kick-ass dad too, you know. Just look at William. You didn't even know about him until a year ago, and look how you've stepped up to the plate."

"I hate that I missed so much time with him."

"So make it up to him now, and be there for this new baby."

"I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too, Oliver. Now kiss me and apologize to this little one for storming away from us and making her pregnant mother chase after you."

"I'm sorry, little one. However, I can't promise that I won't ever make it happen again."

"What am I going to do about your father?"

"You're going to kiss him."


End file.
